supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evana Holmes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King and can be found here. Evana "Eva" Louise Holmes (born 6th December 1980) is the youngest daughter, but second youngest child overall, of Emmie Holmes and Cameron Sorrin, with three older siblings; Freddie, Scarlett and Sky and one younger; Zach. They all took their mother’s name as the Holmes were a renowned family amongst other witches, and so therefore evil would be less likely to attack them. Due to the fact that Emmie Holmes and John Winchester were friends, Eva and Sam and Dean Winchester have known each other since they were children. Eva is a white witch, renowned in the hunting community for finding quick ways to kill or repel things and for being good at removing curses form cursed items. She hunts regularly, using her family home in Sleepy Hollow as a base, with her husband, Drew Rosen. Eva’s father Cameron, was a practitioner of black magic, because of to his paranoia, due of the volume of demon attacks they suffered, that evil would get to his family. This led to him taking drastic measures to ensure their safety by manipulating himself an army of like-thinking witches, who intended to use powerful dark magic to wipe all monsters and demons form the face of the earth using extremely dark magic. Biography Early Life Evana Louise Holmes was born, the youngest daughter, but second youngest child overall. When she was two, her father and her mother had a row. Her father was an eccentric and he was paranoid, he was growing more and more paranoid that Eva or her siblings would die because of the volume of demon attacks they suffered and he wanted to take to drastic measures to ensure their safety he wanted to start using dark magic. That night, her father moved out, leaving Eva’s mom and her siblings, with the promise to find a way to keep them safe from evil. Eva, as a baby, had no recollection of her father and for a while no one told her about her father. All that her mother knew was that there were many reports from reliable sources that Cameron was manipulating himself an army of like-thinking witches, who intended to use powerful dark magic to wipe all monsters and demons form the face of the earth. Not many opposed this until they found out just how dark this magic was. The magic involved sacrifices, human sacrifices and a lot of them, soon most hunters had decided that any of these witches were something to be hunted. Childhood and Training Emmie became more and more worried for Eva and her siblings’ welfare. She was worried that, as a lot of hunters viewed their father as public enemy number one at the time, that herself and her children would become at risk of attack. While technically the Holmes family weren’t on the ‘fair game’ list, they were now looking like a pretty staggering risk to the both the magical and normal world as far as most hunters were concerned. So Emmie trained her kids to fight even if they had to fight hunters and monsters alike. It was when she was six that Eva received her first big weapon as a Christmas present, a pair of genuine Indonesian silver & white gold sais, that she never goes anywhere without to this day. She was trained to use them as if her life depended on it. She was taught hand to hand combat, how to shoot at a guy even if he drew first. She was taught how to make potions and spells that would help her kill monsters, demons and even one that could temporarily strip the powers from a witch or stun a human. Meeting the Winchesters It didn’t take long for Emmie to realise that the town sheriff, Ted Rosen was keeping an eye on them. Emmie thought he was a demon. So when a hunter, John Winchester, came into town on the trail of the demon that killed his wife Emmie didn’t hesitate to point him in the sheriff’s direction, only insisting that she come with him. John agreed to leave Sam and Dean, who were six and nine at the time, with Emmie’s son, Freddie. Dean and Eva, who at the time was eight, became friends quickly. Dean and Eva grew bored of handing around at the house waiting for John and Emmie to return, so they decided to follow them to the Sherriff’s Department to ‘help’ with the demon. When they arrived at the Sherriff’s Department they watched their parents for a while, before being captured by a member of the vampire clan the Sherriff, who was actually a hunter, had been tracking. After discovering they had been wrong about Ted Rosen being a demon and returning to the house, they soon realised that Eva and Dean were missing. Ted Rosen shared his research with them and they agreed to mount an attack on the clan together, with the help of Freddie (who was very heatedly told off for not noticing them go) and Ted’s eldest son, Ric. The four of them rescued Eva and Dean, killing all but one of the vampires in the clan and the next day the Winchesters left to go back on the road again as per usual. First Hunt Eva was allowed to go on a hunt for the first time at the age of 11, with the protection of Freddie and her two elder sisters. They were tracking a series of disappearances in and around a house Wide Oak, Colorado that they suspected were down to a vengeful spirit, they were instructed to call Emmie the moment they came up with anything. However, things did not go to plan and they were forced to deal with the ghost by themselves. Teenage Years At first Eva thought nothing of her training, she hadn’t known anything different, but during her teenage years Eva questioned her mother’s decision more and more, worrying that if they were taught how to kill monsters like this, and taught to look at it as black and white, that one of them would start to agree with her father. Eva still went out hunting, though going on her first hunt alone when she was fourteen. Alternate Timelines “Future Verse” Category:Holmes Family Category:Witches Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Females Category:Female Category:White Witches Category:Grace01121922